Triwizard Tournament
by Leia Quagmire
Summary: Harry, Lyra, and Mikeal Potter. Also on Quotev. Will add a better summary later, on a time crunch.
1. The Prologue's Prologue

Dear Sev,

You-Know-Who is planning to kill them. If we die and they are still alive, take Mikeal. Wait until an hour after we've gone. Don't take anybody else. Please Sev. Remus will take Lyra and Dumbledore will do something with Harry. Take him and raise him knowing about his siblings. He'll go to Durmstrang. He can go see Lyra but not Harry.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Moony,

If Lil and I die, come immediately and take Lyra. She is planned to go to Beauxbatons. Mikeal is going with Snevielles but they can hang out with each other and have play-dates. Sorry if die mate.

-Prongs


	2. The Real Prologue

"I'll help you with the kids, Lils," James offered.

"Please! I can't carry them all at once!" Lily joked.

James took the girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes while Lily took the boys, one with raven black hair and her green eyes and the other one bright red hair and hazel eyes.

They made there way up to the nursery and got the triplets in bed before the front door bust open.

"Lily, take them and go!" James yelled as he ran downstairs.

"Avada Kedavra" Lily stayed quiet even though she knew James was gone. Gone forever.

Instead Lily tried to hide them, only getting Mikeal and Lyra hidden before Voldemort came in. Right before though she gave Harry a very powerful gift, love. She thought if she couldn't hide him, she would protect him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" He cast, killing Lily. He went over to the young boy.

"Avada Kedavra" It didn't work, "Huh? Owwwwwwww!" Sudden pain blinded him. He disapperated quickly before partially dying. 

* * *

"Ah, Remus. Good to see you here," Severus said later when Remus arrived at the nursery.

"Hi," He sniffled. His eyes were already bloodshot.

"I think these kids shouldn't be separated for long. Let them slowly grow apart. It would be the best thing for them." Remus suggested.

"We should let them get used to new surroundings and then meet up." Severus decided.

"Great idea Severus!" Remus exclaimed.

"How about next Friday at 4:00?" Severus asked Remus.

"Perfect. You want to stay for dinner?"

"Even better. What are you making?"

"How about my famous chicken cream soup?"

"Yes!" 

* * *

"Ah Dumbledore, do you really think we should leave Harry with these horrible people?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Yes," Dumbledore told her, "It's in place. Hagrid's bringing him now."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"I would trust him with my life."

Suddenly a motor bike swooped down for the sky. A large burly man sat on the seat, crying.

"Lily an' James, just gone like that!" He snapped his fingers then grabbed a bundle out of the side car.

"I'll miss you little 'arry. Bye!" He said after Dumbledore took the baby and set him down on the porch step of number 4, Privet Dr.

"To the Boy-Who-Lived!" The three shouted in unison we before vanishing into the night.


	3. Our First Chapter in Which Lyra sings Th

"Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won't come down. And the sun can't stop us now. Watching it come true, it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show!" I scream-sang into my deodorant while packing for school.

"Stop screaming," My brother said, popping his head out the door of the bathroom we share.

"It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. This is where you wanna be!" I scream-sang again totally ignoring my brother. He had just moved back in and I was used to scream-singing my heart out. This time he was with us permanently. Uncle Sev's mom was sick, so Mikeal, my brother, moved out.

"LYRA!" His face turned red with anger.

"What?" I asked, pausing the music.

I love him. But, I love to annoy him more.

"You ready for school?" I asked him. He was supposed to be packing for school too. He went to Durmstrang. I went to Beauxbatons. We also have another brother who doesn't live with us. When our parents died, Harry went to our Aunt and Uncle's house to live with them.

"Lyra, did your supply list say to bring Muggle clothes too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my overalls and undershirts to bring."

"DINNER!" Uncle Remy yelled up to us. He's not our real uncle but he's the closest we have to one. Uncle Sev isn't our real Uncle either. We have a bunch of fake uncles. Uncle Sev, Uncle Remy, Uncle Sirie, Uncle Dumbleydore. Our parents favorite friends and teachers

We both ran down the stairs and plopped down in the chairs.

"Dinner is served," He told us, setting his famous chicken cream soup down on the table, "So, are you ready for school? It's going to be the biggest year of your life!"

"Yes! I CANNOT wait! I get to go to school in Hogwarts! The best school EVER!" I told him, super excited.

"I'm excited too!" Mikeal said.

"Well, remember you cannot, and I mean it Lyra, enter for the Tournament. You are not old enough and it just won't allow it." Uncle Remy firmly told both of us. We all knew it was more for me though, "Don't forget that we are leaving tomorrow at 7:00." 

* * *

"It's MORNING! Oh yes what a LOVELY morning! GOOD Morning! GOOD Morning!" I scream-sang as I woke up the next day.

"LYRA! WHYYY!" Mikeal yelled.

"Be Quiet!" I yelled at him.

I heard him slap his hand to his head. I quite love to annoy him. It's kinda a sibling thing. I hopped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. It was always a competition to see who get there first. She turned on the shower and heard a groan from the other room.

"Ha ha!" I joked, not meaning any harm. I quickly got around, dressing in my favorite light blue overall shorts and periwinkle striped shirt. I put my hair up into a tall ponytail with my lucky deep blue scrunchie in and gem twists everywhere. A scrunchie and gem twists were my signature style.

I grabbed my wand and my trunk and jumped down the stairs almost crashing into Uncle Remy, who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

"It's okay. Now get your stuff into the car and we can be off!" He told me.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked him.

"Yes. MIKEAL!" He yelled.

"COMING!" That was the first time I've heard Mikeal yell about something that wasn't me in a while.


	4. Chapter Two in Which I Copy and Paste Ms

J.K. Rowling owns it all as it is directly out of the Goblet of Fire.

HARRY

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.

He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window.

Harry ran his fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. He turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door.

A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair. He examined the scar. The scar the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging. Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real. . . . There had been two people he knew and one he didn't. . . . He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember. . . . The dim picture of a darkened room came to him. . . . There had been a snake on a hearth rug . . . a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail . . . and a cold, high voice . . . the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought. . . . He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible. . . . All Harry knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and he, Harry, had seen what was sitting in it, he had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken him . . . or had that been the pain in his scar? And who had the old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confused. Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep water in his cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as he tried to hold on to them. . . . Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Harry could not remember the name . . . and they had been plotting to kill someone else . . . him! Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual 18 chapter two there. As it happened, there were an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spellbooks. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open; Harry had been reading it before he fell asleep last night. The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to one another. Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched one of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch — in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world — couldn't distract him at the moment. He placed Flying with the Cannons on his bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below. Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Harry could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat. And yet . . . and yet . . . Harry went restlessly back to the bed and sat down on it, running a finger over his scar again. It wasn't the pain that bothered him; Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all the bones from his right arm once and had them painfully regrown in a night. The same arm had been pierced by a venomous foot-long fang not long afterward. Only last year Harry had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick. He was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you 19 the scar attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble. No, the thing that was bothering Harry was that the last time his scar had hurt him, it had been because Voldemort had been close by. . . . But Voldemort couldn't be here, now. . . . The idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible. . . . Harry listened closely to the silence around him. Was he halfexpecting to hear the creak of a stair or the swish of a cloak? And then he jumped slightly as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room. Harry shook himself mentally; he was being stupid. There was no one in the house with him except Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, and they were plainly still asleep, their dreams untroubled and painless. Asleep was the way Harry liked the Dursleys best; it wasn't as though they were ever any help to him awake. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles who hated and despised magic in any form, which meant that Harry was about as welcome in their house as dry rot. They had explained away Harry's long absences at Hogwarts over the last three years by telling everyone that he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They knew perfectly well that, as an underage wizard, Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts, but they were still apt to blame him for anything that went wrong about the house. Harry had never been able to confide in them or tell them anything about his life in the Wizarding world. The very idea of going to them when they awoke, and telling them about his scar hurting him, and about his worries about Voldemort, was laughable. 20 chapter two And yet it was because of Voldemort that Harry had come to live with the Dursleys in the first place. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Harry would not have had the lightning scar on his forehead. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Harry would still have had parents. . . . Harry had been a year old the night that Voldemort — the most powerful Dark wizard for a century, a wizard who had been gaining power steadily for eleven years — arrived at his house and killed his father and mother. Voldemort had then turned his wand on Harry; he had performed the curse that had disposed of many full-grown witches and wizards in his steady rise to power — and, incredibly, it had not worked. Instead of killing the small boy, the curse had rebounded upon Voldemort. Harry had survived with nothing but a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead, and Voldemort had been reduced to something barely alive. His powers gone, his life almost extinguished, Voldemort had fled; the terror in which the secret community of witches and wizards had lived for so long had lifted, Voldemort's followers had disbanded, and Harry Potter had become famous. It had been enough of a shock for Harry to discover, on his eleventh birthday, that he was a wizard; it had been even more disconcerting to find out that everyone in the hidden Wizarding world knew his name. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts to find that heads turned and whispers followed him wherever he went. But he was used to it now: At the end of this summer, he would be starting his fourth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was already counting the days until he would be back at the castle again. But there was still a fortnight to go before he went back to school. He looked hopelessly around his room again, and his eye 21 the scar paused on the birthday cards his two best friends had sent him at the end of July. What would they say if Harry wrote to them and told them about his scar hurting? At once, Hermione Granger's voice seemed to fill his head, shrill and panicky. "Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious. . . . Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. ... Maybe there's something in there about curse scars. . . . " Yes, that would be Hermione's advice: Go straight to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and in the meantime, consult a book. Harry stared out of the window at the inky blue-black sky. He doubted very much whether a book could help him now. As far as he knew, he was the only living person to have survived a curse like Voldemort's; it was highly unlikely, therefore, that he would find his symptoms listed in Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. As for informing the headmaster, Harry had no idea where Dumbledore went during the summer holidays. He amused himself for a moment, picturing Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, fulllength wizard's robes, and pointed hat, stretched out on a beach somewhere, rubbing suntan lotion onto his long crooked nose. Wherever Dumbledore was, though, Harry was sure that Hedwig would be able to find him; Harry's owl had never yet failed to deliver a letter to anyone, even without an address. But what would he write? Dear Professor Dumbledore, Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter. Even inside his head the words sounded stupid. And so he tried to imagine his other best friend, Ron Weasley's, 22 chapter two reaction, and in a moment, Ron's red hair and long-nosed, freckled face seemed to swim before Harry, wearing a bemused expression. "Your scar hurt? But . . . but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean . . . you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit. . . . I'll ask Dad. . . ." Mr. Weasley was a fully qualified wizard who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, but he didn't have any particular expertise in the matter of curses, as far as Harry knew. In any case, Harry didn't like the idea of the whole Weasley family knowing that he, Harry, was getting jumpy about a few moments' pain. Mrs. Weasley would fuss worse than Hermione, and Fred and George, Ron's sixteen-year-old twin brothers, might think Harry was losing his nerve. The Weasleys were Harry's favorite family in the world; he was hoping that they might invite him to stay any time now (Ron had mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup), and he somehow didn't want his visit punctuated with anxious inquiries about his scar. Harry kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. What he really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit it to himself) was someone like — someone like a parent: an adult wizard whose advice he could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about him, who had had experience with Dark Magic. . . . And then the solution came to him. It was so simple, and so obvious, that he couldn't believe it had taken so long — Sirius. Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote Dear Sirius, then paused, wondering how best to phrase his problem, still marveling 23 the scar at the fact that he hadn't thought of Sirius straight away. But then, perhaps it wasn't so surprising — after all, he had only found out that Sirius was his godfather two months ago. There was a simple reason for Sirius's complete absence from Harry's life until then — Sirius had been in Azkaban, the terrifying wizard jail guarded by creatures called dementors, sightless, soulsucking fiends who had come to search for Sirius at Hogwarts when he had escaped. Yet Sirius had been innocent — the murders for which he had been convicted had been committed by Wormtail, Voldemort's supporter, whom nearly everybody now believed dead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew otherwise, however; they had come face-to-face with Wormtail only the previous year, though only Professor Dumbledore had believed their story. For one glorious hour, Harry had believed that he was leaving the Dursleys at last, because Sirius had offered him a home once his name had been cleared. But the chance had been snatched away from him — Wormtail had escaped before they could take him to the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius had had to flee for his life. Harry had helped him escape on the back of a hippogriff called Buckbeak, and since then, Sirius had been on the run. The home Harry might have had if Wormtail had not escaped had been haunting him all summer. It had been doubly hard to return to the Dursleys knowing that he had so nearly escaped them forever. Nevertheless, Sirius had been of some help to Harry, even if he couldn't be with him. It was due to Sirius that Harry now had all his school things in his bedroom with him. The Dursleys had never allowed this before; their general wish of keeping Harry as miserable as possible, coupled with their fear of his powers, had led them to lock his school trunk in the cupboard under the stairs every 24 chapter two summer prior to this. But their attitude had changed since they had found out that Harry had a dangerous murderer for a godfather — for Harry had conveniently forgotten to tell them that Sirius was innocent. Harry had received two letters from Sirius since he had been back at Privet Drive. Both had been delivered, not by owls (as was usual with wizards), but by large, brightly colored tropical birds. Hedwig had not approved of these flashy intruders; she had been most reluctant to allow them to drink from her water tray before flying off again. Harry, on the other hand, had liked them; they put him in mind of palm trees and white sand, and he hoped that, wherever Sirius was (Sirius never said, in case the letters were intercepted), he was enjoying himself. Somehow, Harry found it hard to imagine dementors surviving for long in bright sunlight; perhaps that was why Sirius had gone south. Sirius's letters, which were now hidden beneath the highly useful loose floorboard under Harry's bed, sounded cheerful, and in both of them he had reminded Harry to call on him if ever Harry needed to. Well, he needed to now, all right. . . . Harry's lamp seemed to grow dimmer as the cold gray light that precedes sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when his bedroom walls had turned gold, and when sounds of movement could be heard from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, Harry cleared his desk of crumpled pieces of parchment and reread his finished letter. Dear Sirius, Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. 25 the scar Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things. I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to. A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward? I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. Yes, thought Harry, that looked all right. There was no point putting in the dream; he didn't want it to look as though he was too worried. He folded up the parchment and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Then he got to his feet, stretched, and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection, he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast. 26 chapter three By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail, and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horselike teeth. Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself. When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous "There you are, Diddy darling," Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual: Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him, the invitation 27 the invitation while Uncle Vernon maintained that "he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway." They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report — "He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Aunt Petunia had said tearfully. However, at the bottom of the report there were a few wellchosen comments from the school nurse that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, and that his poundage was really puppy fat, and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunia's eyes — so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls, and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbors — simply refused to see: that far from needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale. So — after many tantrums, after arguments that shook Harry's bedroom floor, and many tears from Aunt Petunia — the new regime had begun. The diet sheet that had been sent by the Smeltings school nurse had been taped to the fridge, which had been emptied of all Dudley's favorite things — fizzy drinks and cakes, chocolate bars and burgers — and filled instead with fruit and vegetables and the sorts of things that Uncle Vernon called "rabbit food." To make Dudley feel better about it all, Aunt Petunia had insisted that the whole family follow the diet too. She now passed a grapefruit quarter to Harry. He noticed that it was a lot smaller than Dudley's. Aunt Petunia seemed to feel that the best way to keep up Dudley's morale was to make sure that he did, at least, get more to eat than Harry. 28 chapter three But Aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs. She had no idea that Harry was not following the diet at all. The moment he had got wind of the fact that he was expected to survive the summer on carrot sticks, Harry had sent Hedwig to his friends with pleas for help, and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. Hedwig had returned from Hermione's house with a large box stuffed full of sugar-free snacks. (Hermione's parents were dentists.) Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged with a sack full of his own homemade rock cakes. (Harry hadn't touched these; he had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.) Mrs. Weasley, however, had sent the family owl, Errol, with an enormous fruitcake and assorted meat pies. Poor Errol, who was elderly and feeble, had needed a full five days to recover from the journey. And then on Harry's birthday (which the Dursleys had completely ignored) he had received four superb birthday cakes, one each from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. Harry still had two of them left, and so, looking forward to a real breakfast when he got back upstairs, he ate his grapefruit without complaint. Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit quarter. "Is this it?" he said grumpily to Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own grapefruit quarter and was eyeing Harry's with a very sour look in his piggy little eyes. Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh, which ruffled his large, bushy mustache, and picked up his spoon. The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Quick as a flash, while his mother was 29 the invitation occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit. Harry heard talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall. Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid. "You," he barked at Harry. "In the living room. Now." Bewildered, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this time, Harry got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them. "So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. "So." Harry would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" but he didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. He therefore settled for looking politely puzzled. "This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you." Harry's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman? Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud: 30 chapter three Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron. As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is. Hoping to see Harry soon, Yours sincerely, P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on. Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else. "Look at this," he growled. He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Harry had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into 31 the invitation which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dursleys' address in minute writing. "She did put enough stamps on, then," said Harry, trying to sound as though Mrs. Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make. His uncle's eyes flashed. "The postman noticed," he said through gritted teeth. "Very interested to know where this letter came from, he was. That's why he rang the doorbell. Seemed to think it was funny." Harry didn't say anything. Other people might not understand why Uncle Vernon was making a fuss about too many stamps, but Harry had lived with the Dursleys too long not to know how touchy they were about anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Their worst fear was that someone would find out that they were connected (however distantly) with people like Mrs. Weasley. Uncle Vernon was still glaring at Harry, who tried to keep his expression neutral. If he didn't do or say anything stupid, he might just be in for the treat of a lifetime. He waited for Uncle Vernon to say something, but he merely continued to glare. Harry decided to break the silence. "So — can I go then?" he asked. A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. The mustache bristled. Harry thought he knew what was going on behind the mustache: a furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. Allowing Harry to go would make Harry happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. On the other hand, allowing Harry to disappear to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer would get rid of him two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house. To give himself 32 chapter three thinking time, it seemed, he looked down at Mrs. Weasley's letter again. "Who is this woman?" he said, staring at the signature with distaste. "You've seen her," said Harry. "She's my friend Ron's mother, she was meeting him off the Hog — off the school train at the end of last term." He had almost said "Hogwarts Express," and that was a sure way to get his uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Harry's school aloud in the Dursley household. Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant. "Dumpy sort of woman?" he growled finally. "Load of children with red hair?" Harry frowned. He thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone "dumpy," when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall. Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again. "Quidditch," he muttered under his breath. "Quidditch — what is this rubbish?" Harry felt a second stab of annoyance. "It's a sport," he said shortly. "Played on broom —" "All right, all right!" said Uncle Vernon loudly. Harry saw, with some satisfaction, that his uncle looked vaguely panicky. Apparently his nerves couldn't stand the sound of the word "broomsticks" in his living room. He took refuge in perusing the letter again. Harry saw his lips form the words "send us your answer . . . in the normal way." He scowled. 33 the invitation "What does she mean, 'the normal way'?" he spat. "Normal for us," said Harry, and before his uncle could stop him, he added, "you know, owl post. That's what's normal for wizards." Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Harry had just uttered a disgusting swearword. Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbors with their ears pressed against the glass. "How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" he hissed, his face now a rich plum color. "You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back —" "Only after Dudley finished with them," said Harry coldly, and indeed, he was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans. "I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage. But Harry wasn't going to stand for this. Gone were the days when he had been forced to take every single one of the Dursleys' stupid rules. He wasn't following Dudley's diet, and he wasn't going to let Uncle Vernon stop him from going to the Quidditch World Cup, not if he could help it. Harry took a deep, steadying breath and then said, "Okay, I can't see the World Cup. Can I go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius I want to finish. You know — my godfather." He had done it. He had said the magic words. Now he watched the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed black currant ice cream. 34 chapter three "You're — you're writing to him, are you?" said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice — but Harry had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear. "Well — yeah," said Harry, casually. "It's been a while since he heard from me, and, you know, if he doesn't, he might start thinking something's wrong." He stopped there to enjoy the effect of these words. He could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. If he tried to stop Harry writing to Sirius, Sirius would think Harry was being mistreated. If he told Harry he couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry would write and tell Sirius, who would know Harry was being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Harry could see the conclusion forming in his uncle's mind as though the great mustached face were transparent. Harry tried not to smile, to keep his own face as blank as possible. And then — "Well, all right then. You can go to this ruddy . . . this stupid . . . this World Cup thing. You write and tell these — these Weasleys they're to pick you up, mind. I haven't got time to go dropping you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your — your godfather . . . tell him . . . tell him you're going." "Okay then," said Harry brightly. He turned and walked toward the living room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. He was going . . . he was going to the Weasleys', he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup! Outside in the hall he nearly ran into Dudley, who had been lurking behind the door, clearly hoping to overhear Harry being 35 the invitation told off. He looked shocked to see the broad grin on Harry's face. "That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" said Harry. "I feel really full, don't you?" Laughing at the astonished look on Dudley's face, Harry took the stairs three at a time, and hurled himself back into his bedroom. The first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She was sitting in her cage, staring at Harry with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once. "OUCH!" said Harry as what appeared to be a small, gray, feathery tennis ball collided with the side of his head. Harry massaged the spot furiously, looking up to see what had hit him, and saw a minute owl, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Harry then realized that the owl had dropped a letter at his feet. Harry bent down, recognized Ron's handwriting, then tore open the envelope. Inside was a hastily scribbled note. Harry — DAD GOT THE TICKETS — Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway. Harry stared at the word "Pig," then looked up at the tiny owl now zooming around the light fixture on the ceiling. He had never 36 chapter three seen anything that looked less like a pig. Maybe he couldn't read Ron's writing. He went back to the letter: We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway. Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work — the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you. See you soon — "Calm down!" Harry said as the small owl flew low over his head, twittering madly with what Harry could only assume was pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. "Come here, I need you to take my answer back!" The owl fluttered down on top of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked coldly up at it, as though daring it to try and come any closer. Harry seized his eagle-feather quill once more, grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, and wrote: Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait. 37 the invitation He folded this note up very small, and with immense difficulty, tied it to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped on the spot with excitement. The moment the note was secure, the owl was off again; it zoomed out of the window and out of sight. Harry turned to Hedwig. "Feeling up to a long journey?" he asked her. Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of a way. "Can you take this to Sirius for me?" he said, picking up his letter. "Hang on . . . I just want to finish it." He unfolded the parchment and hastily added a postscript. If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup! The letter finished, he tied it to Hedwig's leg; she kept unusually still, as though determined to show him how a real post owl should behave. "I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Harry told her. She nipped his finger affectionately, then, with a soft swooshing noise, spread her enormous wings and soared out of the open window. Harry watched her out of sight, then crawled under his bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard, and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He sat there on the floor eating it, savoring the happiness that was flooding through him. He had cake, and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit; it was a bright summer's day, he would 38 chapter three be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, his scar felt perfectly normal again, and he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup. It was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything — even Lord Voldemort. 39 chapter four By twelve o'clock the next day, Harry's school trunk was packed with his school things and all his most prized possessions — the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father, the broomstick he had gotten from Sirius, the enchanted map of Hogwarts he had been given by Fred and George Weasley last year. He had emptied his hiding place under the loose floorboard of all food, doublechecked every nook and cranny of his bedroom for forgotten spellbooks or quills, and taken down the chart on the wall counting down the days to September the first, on which he liked to cross off the days remaining until his return to Hogwarts. The atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense. The imminent arrival at their house of an assortment of wizards was making the Dursleys uptight and irritable. Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Harry informed him that the Weasleys would be arriving at five o'clock the very next day. "I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," he back to the burrow 40 chapter four snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all." Harry felt a slight sense of foreboding. He had rarely seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wearing anything that the Dursleys would call "normal." Their children might don Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. Harry wasn't bothered about what the neighbors would think, but he was anxious about how rude the Dursleys might be to the Weasleys if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards. Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, but Harry knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. This was not because the diet was at last taking effect, but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fullygrown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising, therefore, that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy. Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn't eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she longed to throw at Harry. "They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table. 41 back to the burrow "Er," said Harry. He hadn't thought of that. How were the Weasleys going to pick him up? They didn't have a car anymore; the old Ford Anglia they had once owned was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. But Mr. Weasley had borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year; possibly he would do the same today? "I think so," said Harry. Uncle Vernon snorted into his mustache. Normally, Uncle Vernon would have asked what car Mr. Weasley drove; he tended to judge other men by how big and expensive their cars were. But Harry doubted whether Uncle Vernon would have taken to Mr. Weasley even if he drove a Ferrari. Harry spent most of the afternoon in his bedroom; he couldn't stand watching Aunt Petunia peer out through the net curtains every few seconds, as though there had been a warning about an escaped rhinoceros. Finally, at a quarter to five, Harry went back downstairs and into the living room. Aunt Petunia was compulsively straightening cushions. Uncle Vernon was pretending to read the paper, but his tiny eyes were not moving, and Harry was sure he was really listening with all his might for the sound of an approaching car. Dudley was crammed into an armchair, his porky hands beneath him, clamped firmly around his bottom. Harry couldn't take the tension; he left the room and went and sat on the stairs in the hall, his eyes on his watch and his heart pumping fast from excitement and nerves. But five o'clock came and then went. Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly. "They're late!" he snarled at Harry. 42 chapter four "I know," said Harry. "Maybe — er — the traffic's bad, or something." Ten past five . . . then a quarter past five . . . Harry was starting to feel anxious himself now. At half past, he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia conversing in terse mutters in the living room. "No consideration at all." "We might've had an engagement." "Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late." "Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d — AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Harry jumped up. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursleys scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall, looking terrified. "What happened?" said Harry. "What's the matter?" But Dudley didn't seem able to speak. Hands still clamped over his buttocks, he waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. Harry hurried into the living room. Loud bangings and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it. "What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?" But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace. 43 back to the burrow "Ouch! Fred, no — go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake — tell George not to — OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron —" "Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad — maybe he'll be able to let us out —" There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. "Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines. "What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?" "They — they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, fighting a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire — only you've blocked the fireplace — hang on —" He approached the fireplace and called through the boards. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!" "Mr. Weasley, it's Harry . . . the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there." "Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?" "They've got an electric fire," Harry explained. "Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that. . . . Let's think . . . ouch, Ron!" Ron's voice now joined the others'. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" "Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up." 44 chapter four "Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall. "Boys, boys . . ." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do. . . . Yes . . . only way . . . Stand back, Harry." Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward. "Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to —" BANG. The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle. "That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah — you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!" Tall, thin, and balding, he moved toward Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. His best suit was covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years. "Er — yes — sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all 45 back to the burrow my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see — just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking — but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate." Harry was ready to bet that the Dursleys hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon. "Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?" "It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back. "We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room. They knew where Harry's bedroom was, having once rescued him from it in the dead of night. Harry suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry. "Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very — erm — very nice place you've got here." As the usually spotless living room was now covered in dust and bits of brick, this remark didn't go down too well with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face purpled once more, and Aunt Petunia started chewing her tongue again. However, they seemed too scared to actually say anything. 46 chapter four Mr. Weasley was looking around. He loved everything to do with Muggles. Harry could see him itching to go and examine the television and the video recorder. "They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are." Uncle Vernon clearly thought Mr. Weasley was mad too. He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening Aunt Petunia from view, as though he thought Mr. Weasley might suddenly run at them and attack. Dudley suddenly reappeared in the room. Harry could hear the clunk of his trunk on the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at Mr. Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's bulk, while sufficient to hide bony Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley. "Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley, taking another brave stab at making conversation. "Yep," said Harry, "that's Dudley." He and Ron exchanged glances and then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. Dudley was still clutching his bottom as though afraid it might fall off. Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's peculiar behavior. Indeed, from the tone of his voice when he next spoke, Harry was quite sure that Mr. Weasley thought Dudley was quite as mad as the Dursleys thought he was, except that Mr. Weasley felt sympathy rather than fear. 47 back to the burrow "Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly. Dudley whimpered. Harry saw his hands tighten still harder over his massive backside. Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins. "Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then." He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one. "Incendio!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him. Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever. "Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley. "Coming," said Fred. "Oh no — hang on —" A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction — big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers. Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished. "Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk." Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with 48 chapter four a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too. "Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley. "See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared. Now Harry and Mr. Weasley alone remained. "Well . . .'bye then," Harry said to the Dursleys. They didn't say anything at all. Harry moved toward the fire, but just as he reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held him back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement. "Harry said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear him?" "It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care." Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder. "You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say good-bye?" Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Good-bye, then." "See you," said Harry, putting one foot forward into the green flames, which felt pleasantly like warm breath. At that moment, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind him, and Aunt Petunia started to scream. Harry wheeled around. Dudley was no longer standing behind 49 back to the burrow his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. One bewildered second later, Harry realized that the foot-long thing was Dudley's tongue — and that a brightly colored toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him. Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue, and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth; unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and sputtered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr. Weasley had to shout to make himself heard. "Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr. Weasley. "No, really!" said Mr. Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process — it was the toffee — my son Fred — real practical joker — but it's only an Engorgement Charm — at least, I think it is — please, I can correct it —" But far from being reassured, the Dursleys became more panicstricken; Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out; Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue; and Uncle Vernon, who had lost control completely, seized a china figure from on top of the sideboard and threw it very hard at Mr. Weasley, who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace. "Now really!" said Mr. Weasley angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to help!" 50 chapter four Bellowing like a wounded hippo, Uncle Vernon snatched up another ornament. "Harry, go! Just go!" Mr. Weasley shouted, his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!" Harry didn't want to miss the fun, but Uncle Vernon's second ornament narrowly missed his left ear, and on balance he thought it best to leave the situation to Mr. Weasley. He stepped into the fire, looking over his shoulder as he said "the Burrow!" His last fleeting glimpse of the living room was of Mr. Weasley blasting a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wand, Aunt Petunia screaming and lying on top of Dudley, and Dudley's tongue lolling around like a great slimy python. But next moment Harry had begun to spin very fast, and the Dursleys' living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald-green flames.

Sorry about the formatting. I will try to fix it but if you copy and paste, formatting isn't very good.


	5. Our Third Chapter of Fun and More Musica

All French was made by Google Translate. If you want to know exactly what it means, Google it. Guess what guys? Over 200 views! So far. I love that you guys like my story but can you review?! I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Out of my three stories and one quiz only one has a review. And that was me reviewing myself! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLESAEPLEASEPLEASE! I'll answer your questions if you review. BUT if you don't give my 10 reviews, I won't put up the next chapter. So HA! Got you there! 

* * *

LYRA

"Girls!" Madame Maxine called, right when Hogwarts came into view, "Look out your windows. Hogwarts!"

I was one of the last ones to the windows. I had seen Hogwarts several times over the past year.

The cries of my fellow classmates were enough to draw me to the windows.

"It isn't super amazing," I whispered to my best friends, Kayla and Carrine.

"C'est ce que tu penses," Carrine whispered back, telling me, that's what I think.

"Vrai Carrine," Kayla solidified.

"Sérieusement les gars?" I scolded.

"Oui," They harmonized.

"Pourquoi!" I cried, frustrated. This wasn't the first time they had sided against me.

"Le voilà!"

"Nous sommes là!"

"Hogwarts!"

We landed and were rushed into the school. We got ready for our entrance.

"5,6,7,8!" Madame Maxine cried.

We ran through our entrance 15 time before Madame Maxine said it was ready. 

* * *

MIKEAL

"BOYS! POSITIONS!" Karakoff shouted at us.

"Yes, Sir!" We all formed a long line before the doors burst open, revealing the Great Hall.

We did the routine like second nature. Then, sat down at different tables, waiting for Hogwarts to show us what they could do.

"Hogwarts students, get ready!" An old, grayed man, whom I presumed was Dumbledore, called out.

Words appeared in the front of the hall.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts, teach us something please..." They sang. Soon it was over.

"Hello. I'm Mikeal. Who are you?" I asked the kid sitting next to me. I suspected him to be Ronald Weasley, he had red hair and his clothes were not in the best shape.

"I'm Ron. You seem familiar, like I've seen you before," He told me, puzzled.

"Well, I live near Dorset," I told him.

The boy on the other end of him leaned forward and introduced himself, "I'm Harry. You look a lot like Ron. Your hair is red like his, but Ron has blue eyes. You have hazel eyes."

Suddenly Lyra plopped down in the seat across from me, "Hello, I'm Lyra."

Harry stared at her a little bit before I introduced him and Ron, "Hi. This is Ron and Harry."

"Like as in the Harry. Harry Potter."

"Yes," Harry told her.

"Well, I see that I might be spending time with you as I'm staying with the Gryffindor 4th years."

"Okay," He murmured, in a daze, "Do you know that blue looks good on you. It contrasts with your hair."

"Thanks. Now I'm off!" She stood up right before Dumbledore told us to go to our dorms. She was waiting for us outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ron asked.

"I was here last winter for Christmas. My uncle takes care of me because my parents died and he taught here last year."

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"Did you take his name or did you keep yours?" Ron asked. They were very good at asking personal questions.

"I kept mine." Lyra kept a straight face but I knew deep down she was sobbing.

"What is it then? You look a lot like a girl a saw in my parent's photo album. I wanted to know if you were the girl. I'm betting she's my sister and I want to know badly," Harry confessed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you that the girl in the picture is, in fact, me," Lyra looked joyus but still sad.

"Do you know who the other boy is then?" Harry quickly asked, "Oh plus, YAY! This is all happening so fast"

"Yes, I do. And he is staying with us. He's one of my best friends. Plus, sorry I could never come over. The world thinks we're dead."

"Nice. But WHO!"

"You'll find out later. Right now it's time for bed!" Lyra walked away to the girl's dorm. 

* * *

HARRY

The next morning, I woke up at 4:30. My head was filled with questions. Was Lyra my twin? Or were we all triplets, because of the other boy? Why didn't Professor Lupin or Sirius tell me? I walked out to the common room, to clear my head, just to see the one person I didn't want to see at this moment, Lyra, sitting on the couch.

"Can I sit?" I asked startling her.

"Couldn't sleep either? But, sure."

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Lyra!" I said a little too loud.

"Sorry. I was watching the Greatest Showman for the 347 time. Want to watch with me?"

"Duh! I lllloooovvvveeee that movie! I know all the songs!"

"I can act out the whole movie exactly,"

**15 Minutes Later**

"Right here, right now

I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side

Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side

Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays

If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream  
And it'll wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?

Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

Fifteen

I'd do eight

Twelve

Maybe nine

Ten

Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side  
So if you do like I do  
(To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the other side)  
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side" They sang.

LYRA 

By the time Harry and I finished the movie, it was morning. Mikeal saw me out here and ran over.

"Lyra Rosalynn Potter-Lupin! Were you up all night?" Mikeal whisper yelled at me.

"You know I have insomnia and ADHD so bad I can't lay still to fall asleep." I told him, even though he already knows.

"You have insomnia and ADHD?" Harry asked, butting into our PRIVATE conversation.

"The insomnia is self diagnosed but the ADHD is doctor diagnosed. I just can't sit still for very long and I can't sleep." I explained.

"Cool, well kinda!" Harry said, "And how does he," Harry pointed to Mikeal, "know your full name?"

"Oh, me? I grew up with Lyrakins here," Mikeal told him. 

"Our adoptive parents became friends, they hated each other in school though. They made up years later. So when one parent was dealing with issues or needed to be alone, say Mikeal's Dad's Mom was having health issues, Mikeal would move in with us." I explained, wondering if Harry would put a couple pieces together.

"You both were adopted?" Harry asked. Mikeal and I gave each other a look, silently talking to each other.


	6. Chapter Four about Friendship and Class

HARRY

_"You both were adopted?" I asked. Mikeal and Lyra gave each other a look, silently talking to each other._

"Mikeal are yo..." I started. I suspected Mikeal was the boy in the picture.

"Harry! Time for breakfast! Hurry up and get around!" Hermione popped out of the girls dorm and told him.

"Ooh! I'm gonna go and get my girls, Kayla and Carrine. I'll meet you guys downstairs!" Lyra perked up and said.

I went and put my school robes on, found Ron, Ginny and Hermione, and went down to the Great Hall.

"So guys, I'm gonna break some news to you. I'm probably related to Lyra. You know my photo album from my parents, well she's the little girl. So I'm guessing she's my sister." I told them.

"Harry, that's amazing! She could possibly help defeat You-Know-Who! Ooh, does she know the other boy? Your brother?" Hermione asked, bombarding me with questions.

"Harry, she seems like a nice person to be related too." Ginny said, trying to be nice. Lyra and Ginny hadn't gotten along very well.

Yesterday in the Common Room, Lyra and her friends (Carrine and Kayla I think) were sitting around the fire and playing a board game. Normally on the first day back from any vacation any Weasley will play Wizard's Chess by the fire. This time it was Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and I (I'm an honorary Weasley).

Ginny went over there to play and saw the girls. She tried to tell them that we already had our game set up the play, and they should move over a little bit. Lyra was the only one who could fully understand English, her friends had grown up as French as French could be.

Long story short, Ginny and Lyra had a little argument and now they have a little rivalry. I don't like it when my friends don't get along. I just hope they make up.

"Shw swouds cwool," Ron said, his mouth full of food. Ron always stuffs himself full. Soon Lyra and her friends sat down.

"Hi Harry. Hi Harry's friends I don't know the names of. Are you two Weasleys though?" Lyra asked pointing to Ginny and Ron.

"Yes, they are Weasleys, and this is Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. Guys this is Lyra, if you didn't already know." I introduced.

"Sup!" Lyra said, "I'm taking classes with you guys for the year, so what classes do you have?"

"We have Transfiguration with McGonagall, Potions with Snape, Charms with Flitwick, History of Magic with Binns, and Herbology with Sprouts." Hermione told her, Hermione knows everything about every class.

"Cool! I've heard really good things about McGonagall and Snape!" Lyra said but everyone looked at her strange.

"Snape! You think Snape is good! What is wrong with you! Snape is a terrible, Gryffindor hating, bag of scum!" Ron half shouted as Professor Snape walked up.

"Detention on the first day back from break, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked. He had walked up behind Ron. Lyra and I had seen Snape coming up. She chuckled.

"Sorry Professor," Ron choked.

"Meet me in my classroom after dinner for two weeks. And weekends." Snape told him in a voice only he could do.

"Lyra, can I talk to you in private?" Snape then asked her.


	7. Chapter Five with Classes and One Awkwar

LYRA

_ "Lyra, can I talk to you in private?" Snape then asked her._

We walked away and into a deserted corridor.

"Lyra, it's good to see your face. I would like to ask you about somethings. First of all, did you tell Harry?" Snape asked.

"Yes, partly. He guessed about me. So I told him and he has suspicions about Mikeal, I hope that's okay with you." I told him.

* * *

A/N- Guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with another story, schoolwork, and I've found some writer's block and plot holes for this story. I will try to update it more. I just have to get the story back into my brain! I did start writing this over a whole year ago, I don't remember the direction it was supposed to go! I will work on my story though! Also sorry for the short chapter, I will add more later! Hopefully even a musical number! I've been digging some Hamilton and TLT Musical recently, that might be coming your way!


End file.
